Naruto:the Darkness Within
by SheldOg21
Summary: Everybody has darkness in their hearts, but one shinobi was always nice and never let that darkness go. Now watch as all that is released and it's one blond ninja who starts it all. My 1st Fan-fiction
1. Opening

**FRIST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO THANK**

Rose Tiger

OutlawKnight

**FOR MY FRIST 2 REVIEWS**

**OK.........Now The First Chapter of my first story GO**

**Time**:Naruto Season 8

Konoha,Leaf Village:Ramen shop

"Hay Iruka-sensei" said the no.1 hyperactive Nuckel-head ninja we all love

"Hay Naruto, ready for some ramen?"

OH YA, 3 miso ramen please,"

As Naruto and Iruka started to eat their ramen they didn't notice a pair of genital lavender eyes watching them,well more like Naruto really(Naruto: I don't have a stalker do I. Me: No, well.....)Anyway, those eyes belonged to, the one the only:HINATA HYUGA(Naruto: Oh, but why is Hinata watching me? Me: you really are an idiot art you.)But, why was Hinata watching Naruto? Well my readers its a long story.

_*Flashback*_ No I won't tell you that story but I will tell you why she's there know

_*Real Flashback*_

_Um...Sakura,Ino wha....what are you d...d..(**OK STOP THE STURTTING IN MY STORY HINATA DOSENT STURTTER)** doing at my house? asked Hinata._

_We are hear to help you get Naruto as your personal love sla....er....I mean Boyfriend,(Ya thats it). Ino sataed_

"_Ino we're hear to help Hinata help get over her shyness around Naruto NOT put him under mind control!!" shouted Sakura_

_As the girls invited them selfs into the Hyuga compound they began to talk about girly things that I don't wana get into because I don't know what girls talk about but this conversation is really juicy _

"_Ok so its agreed ask him out to Ichiraku Ramen and then take him on a walk around __the village......._

"_And then push him in the bushes and*BONK* OUCH SAKURA !!!!_

"_Ino we're not trying to help her do "that" just go on a date with Naruto." Shouted Sahura_

"_Um girls do you thing this will work?" asked a blushing Hinata(Me: I bet she was thinking about you and the bushes Ea? Naruto: wa? I don't get it? Me: and you never will) _

_As Hinata was walking to Naruto's House she saw him already at Ichiraku's and with Iruka _

"_Oh well guess plan A-C is off I should come back tomorrow"_

*and Flashback end*

"Ok thanks for lunch Iruka-sensei, catch you later" shouted Naruto loud enough for Hinata to hear.

"Ok bye Naruto"

"_Ok this maybe my one chance" _thought Hinata

-Around Naruto's Apartment

"Now I got to get my gear and go out for training"

"Um Naruto...." said a voice

"Hn.." Naruto turned around to see Hinata. "Oh hay Hinata how are ya'"

Hinata took a deep breath and said "Um Would you.."

"Heay Hinata ,Naruto said a new voice

"_Damn!!! SO CLOSE"_

"Yo whats up Tenten" said Naruto

The new arrival named Tenten came baring good news(well not for Hinata)

"We've got a mission you too"

WELL THATS MY STORY'S FRIST CHAPTER.

***CRYING LIKE LEE* THANK YOU **

**NOW I WILL TRY TO UPDATER SUNDAYS SO LOOK FWARAD TO IT**


	2. A Mission?

**Opening: Re:member**

**A Mission!?**

**Capture the rouge ninja Gardner**

"OK! Grandma whats are mission!? Naruto,Hinata and Tenten were in Tsunade's office

after they were called in for a mission.

"The mission is to capture a rouge ninja...." started Tsunade.

"SWEET!! NOW I GET TO TEST MY SKILLS AGENST A S-CLASS NINJA!!" interrupted Naruto

"No Naruto, this rouge was one of the villages gardeners.

"AWWWWW."

"*cough* this gardener is one of the best we had when we checked his house we found nothing but weird plants and he has a great knowledge of herbs and poisons. We must catch him before _he _does. He was last seen in Tansaku town" explained Shizune.

"He?" Hinata said.

"That snake Orochimaru. If he gets that info who knows what he'll do with it." replied Tsunade.

"Now that thats done, Hinata Tenten you can leave Naruto I want to have a word with you.

As Hinata and Tenten left Naruto walked up to the Hokage as she gave him a letter.

"Whats this?"

"Could you do me a favor? I've been to Tansku town before and....."

"You want me to give this to someone you owe ryo."

"Exactly, go to the Red Crow and ask for Cane."

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the team was all packed the went to the front gates to depart. Each one of them had different thoughts about this mission. Tenten was hoping that she would get to use her new weapon. Naruto as thinking on how boring this mission was and if he would get a chance for a real mission soon(Me: oh, Naruto will he ever learn be careful what you wish for.)As for Hinata she was hoping she would get a chance to show Naruto how strong she is.

Soon they were on the road. The traveled to Tansaku town with out any unexpected ninja battles(for know). As soon a the reached their destination Naruto took charge.

"Now that were here we should split up and look for clues like they do on T.V. I'll goto the gambling part of town and ask if thew seen him. Tenten check the shooing center and Hinata the residential area. Ok team LETS GO.

"Right" said Tenten and Hinata.

As they all left a tall shadow came out of its hiding place.

"Leaf ninja. Interesting" it said as it dissipatedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

".....so you haven't seen him." said Naruto after asking the 16th person for info.

"Oh well guess I should find this "cane" person. But where can I start looking for the Red Crow?"

"I can tell you."

"wa.." Naruto turned around to see a man With gray hair and bald on top in red with a crow on his shirt. He had scars on his body showing he had been in lots of fights.

"As you can see by my uniform I work there.

"Really can you tell me mister" Naruto said his voice full of hope.

"yes, for a fee."

"_Damn, theres always a catch. _So what can I do?"

"I was an ninja back in the day so lets have a match!"

"Fine. _I don't wana hurt the old man so I should use __that__ jutsu_."

"Ready"

"OK LETS GO" Naruto put his hands together to form a hand sign

**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**

"wow the kids got some skill" The old man took out a kuni and jumped at some of the clones.

The clones tried to fight the man but he was skilled and evaded there punches and kicks.

After he took out 5 clones Naruto decided that this battle was long enough.

"TIME TO END THIS" the real Naruto said

**HAREM JUTSU**

As all the clones transformed into sexy blond bikini models and garbed on to the old man.

"waaaaa" as the old mans nose started to bleed he started to smile!

"HA HA HA you really are something kid I lose"

"YES" ***poof*** the clones disappeared an Naruto turned to normal(Me: or as normal a he gets. Naruto: that wasn't funny.)'So old man where is the Red Crow?"

"Oh that? Right behind us, I was on my way to work"

"...........WHAT!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Tenten was walking around asking people questions, getting no ware that is until she heard of someone spotting him at the Red Crow.

Hinata had similar luck as she was nearing the gate she saw Naruto and some old guy(Old guy: Will you quit calling me that my name is Frank and I'm : Ok Frank. Naruto: You still look old) talking and then Naruto and the ol..... Frank going into the Red Crow.

"Looks like Naruto found a lead." said Tenten scaring Hinata.

"Ahhhh don't sneak up on me tenten !"

"Oh sorry. By the way Hinata Sakura and Ino told me about your _plan _to get naruto"

"_Not you to, _Its not my plan, but ya what do you think I should do to get him to notice me?

"Easy: Show him how bad ass you are!"

"What!? How am I going to do that?"

"Well if we have to fight this guy just rush in and kick his ass, now lets go I don't want Naruto th get all the credit for capturing this guy."

"ok if you say so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata, Tenten over hear!? Shouted naruto

"Yo" replayed Tenten as she and Hinata ran over to naruto.

"Ok now that we're all hear we should ask around for clues" said Hinata

As Hinata and Tenten left, Naruto asked Frank " Is there a man named "Cane" hare?"

"Maby, whats your beef (Frank:see I'm hip I still use the children's slang. Naruto: who says "Whats your beef" anymore OLD MAN! Frank: YOU WANA FIGHT LETS TAKE THIS OUTSIDE. Me: SHUT UP ALREADY!)with him?

"Graand.......I mean Lady Tsunade gave me this letter to give him, or something.

"ok this way" Frank lead naruto to the back room and opened the door to see two men talking. As Naruto looked over them the second man turned out to be the rouge the were looking for.

"Hay you its my mission to capture you!!"

"oh $%*&, sorry but this will have to wait" said the rouge gardener.

As the rouge left (after running over Naruto and Frank) Naruto called out to Hinata and Tenten to get him.

"oh before I for get" Naruto handed "Cane" the letter. "Its from Tsunade."

"GET BACK HEARE" Naruto shouted to the Gardner

As Naruto Hinata and Tenten ran after the rouge gardener "Cane" opened the letter

It read in big letters I.O.U ps. Half the ryo is in their I'll give you the other half later :)

".....Damn you Tsunade....."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn we lost him" said Naruto

"Wait I'll use my Byakugan."said Hinata as she did the necessary hand signs

"He is leaving the town, towards the east."

Naruto slammed his fist together as he said "Good now the chase is on!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next time : The Chase A read-haired beauty**

**C ya Soon **


	3. Chase

**A\N After months on halts I bring you my regularly scheduled story**

**I'm really sorry for those who started reading waaaaay back in January**

**but now I an reborn a better witter now enjoy.**

**The Chase **

**A red hair beauty**

We resume and see our heroes(Me:well their my heroes) chasing after the rouge Gardner. Naruto and the others were trying their hardest to catch up to him and failing.....miserably. The chase had be going on for only a short time even with Hinata using her Byakugan they had a hard time tracking him, but little do they know just staying out of Hinata's range of vision a shadow was following them.

"Darn it, why cant we find him?" raged Naruto.

"Well Naruto, first of all we wouldn't lose him if you didn't take that bathroom break before we left!!" said Tenten.

"Me!? We could of left quicker if you didn't stop to oogle at the kid selling the weapons at the store."

"NO I WASN'T I liked that dragon katakana they had(Me: liar. Tenten:JUST SHUT UP!)." replied Tenten with a blush.

"Um guys?" Hinata butted in

"WHAT!!" Naruto and Tenten said together.

"I found him."

"Really where Hinata?" Naruto said

_*****__Enter the blush* _"He's at what looks like to be a green house."

"Alright then LETS GO!!!" Naruto said striking a pose

"A little to dramatic don't you think?"Tenten asked Hinata

"Ya.....but I like it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deem in the forest a peaceful seen is taking place. Dears are feeding their young, bunnies are happily bouncing along and fish are swimming along happily,but all this is interrupted buy one blond orange-clad ninja.

"CHARGE!!" Yelled that same ninja. As he sprung forward scaring the animals.

"Naruto wait for us" shouted Hinata. She and Tenten had a hard time keeping up with Naruto. He was hopping to take down this guy fast so he could be back in time for lunch at Ichekaku's. As Naruto and the others were racing towards the greenhouse Hinata saw someone in her byakugan but they disappeared!

"Who or what was that" thought Hinata "Have they been fallowing us?" She stopped to looked back. Naruto looked back only to see Hinata lost in thought.

"Hey you alright" She looked back. Only to see Naruto right in her face.

"_Don't faint don't faint don...." _"Hey Hinata wake up....Hinata!!"

Tenten looked back to see Naruto yelling at Hinata trying to wake her up.

".....Why does this happen every time" said Tenten as she sighed.

Over in the green house on the other side of the forest the rouge gardener was preparing his ultimate weapon.

"With this those leaf ninja can't stand a chance** BWAHAHAHA!"**

And on the other other side of the forest:

"Hmm, I think its time to finish this little game of chase."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the other were taking a short break to make a plan

"I say we just go in there and kick his butt!" Naruto suggested

"No, you idiot, it might have trap." Tenten replied

"Like thats ever stopped me before."

"And thats why you fail most of your missions!"

".....so what"

"Well what do you think we should do Hinata"

Hinata thought for a moment. Then like a light bulb(Tenten:wow, can't you come up with something else? Me: Don't question me woman!. TT:pulls out a kuni: what now? Me: nothing) she thought of a perfect plan. It would finish the mission and make her look good in fount of Naruto.

"Ok heres the plan..........

**(5 min later)The Greenhouse:**

Hinata was sneaking around the area with her byakugan. So far the plan was going good now only if the rest of it went this smooth.

"Naruto,Tenten I don't see any traps. I'm going to go in"

"Ok Hinata just be careful" said Naruto over the headset.

"(blush again)Alright Naruto"

Hinata walked closer to the house, she had more butterflies the closer she got.

When she reached the door she thought of all the things that might go wrong,but then Naruto oped in to her head.

"_He wouldn't care what might go wrong, he would go in there with out a though in his head." _"Its now or never"

She charged in expecting to rush in to a fight only.......no one was here.

Hinata activated her backgammon but saw no human life sign.

"He's not here(sigh) now how am I going to imp.......

**RAWWWWWWWW!!!!**

Hinata jumped back to see a plant creature(kinda looks like those in Mario but 10x uglier)

Hinata didn't expect this she had no idea what to do. All she did was scream.

AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Before she even thought about running it garbed her and it sprayed her with a dark purple gas.

"_What the hell was that?" _thought Tenten "Hey Naruto I think we should go in there"

"…..........."

"Hey Naruto you there we've got..."

"Hello I'm sorry but Naru-boy cant come to the phone call back OK."

"What who the hell is this??"

"....................."

"Damn, first Hinata now Naruto whats going on?" "Should I go help Hinata or Naruto"

"DAMN IT!!!" Tenten only had a second to think but she made her choice......to bad it was the wrong one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was pined to a tree a the clocked figure smashed his com-link on the ground

"Hey I SAID WHO ARE YOU!"

"Wow, so impatient calm down."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN I HAVE TO GO HELP MY FRENDS!!"

"Can you be quiet I need your help."

"Why should I help you."

"I don't know you tell me."The stranger pulled down there hood to reveal a woman with long beautiful red hair. But, was even weirder was the two fox ears that she had!

"Tell me boy do you know this face!" Naruto looked in to her blue eyes he saw pain, suffering but he had a feeling that he looked into those eyes once before.

"I'm sorry,but no why do you ask"

"I haven't known my name for 13 years. I thought I found someone who knew me."

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"..........its ok." a tear started to form on her face. "Your scent was familure but, I guess I was wrong"

"Wait, what do you mean by scent?"

"I shouldn't keep you your friends need help"

"How do you...."

"Later boy I have a hunch we'll meet again." The woman said as she telaported away.

"That was weird but I have to go"

As Naruto ran to the greenhouse in side him the fox was I deep thought

"_**Who would of thought she returned after all these years. Things are about to get more interesting......"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well I hope I did better. **

**Next Time**

**Fight!**

**Monster in the Greenhouse**

**(and more witty banter) **__

.


	4. Fight!

Tenten: SHELDOG WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!

Sheldog:*covering ears* first of all please stop yelling.

Tenten:Ok fine. But the readers and I want to know what happens next.

S-dog:Ya I know. I'm sorry, but school got in the way.

Tenten:_ Ya like I'll believe that._ Ok. I understand.

**Fight! **

**Monster in the Greenhouse **

Tenten was running full speed towards the greenhouse. "I have to hurry. Hinata is in trouble. I'm sure Naruto can handle him self._ I hope._"

* * *

The sound of shattering glass was heard in the room. The plant monster looked up to see four Narutos, each with rasengan in hand. Drop down from above.

"TAKE THIS! RASENGAN!" The four Narutos each hit the monster in the face sending it out into the forest and causing it to drop Hinata, who was still knocked out. As the shadow clones ran out to chase the monster. The real Naruto ran to check on Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinata!" A looked her over he could see that she was still breathing. "_At least she is safe. _Now to deal with that freak of nature!"

_POOF _

_POOF_

_POOF_

As Naruto notice the clones dispelling, the plant monster walked in with its mouth open and a scowl on its face. Naruto made three more clones and told two of them to protect Hinata. Before he could make the rasengan the plant creature swiped its tentacle an knocked Naruto on his butt and the shadow clone disappeared. The tentacle warped around Naruto and brought him closer to the monster.

"Eww gross! Let go of me" Naruto said as the monster drew air in ready to spray Naruto with its gas.

The next thing Naruto knew he saw sharp object cut the tentacle and separate it from the main body. Naruto looked over to the door and saw Tenten holding five kuni in her hand.

"Looks like you owe me on huh?" Tenten said as she threw more kuni that hit the monster dead on.

"_This seems like a good time to take out my new toy!" _Tenten said with a smile on her face. She removed one of her scrolls and opened it up. She then placed her hand over the seal and took hold of a old style katana.

"Get ready you monster because I'm going to take...CUT!

* * *

"Um...what?" Said Sheldog21 as he sat in the director char holding a megaphone. "We're in the middle of something here Tenten can we finish this chapter first?"

"No!" Tenten said with a angry look of her face.

"I can tell that this is going to take a while. Can I take this suit off?" said the person in the plant monster suit.

"Um sure take five Neji"

Neji took off the suit and headed to the refreshments table.

"Ok Tenten whats wrong?"

"How the hell did Naruto get here first? It doesn't make any since!"

"You don't know Tenten! The main hero always gets there first!" Said Sheldog21 with a _everybody knows that_ tone. "Now lets get back on schedule and please NO MORE interruptions!"

Tenten had a dumbfounded look on her face, but soon went back to the script and said something about stupid reasons.

* * *

"Get ready you monster because I'm going to take this to the next level!" Tenten said as she charged at the plant monster. The creature tried to fight back with its one tentacle, but I was no match for her speed and skill with the sword. She jumped up and sliced the monster right down the middle.

"Wow Tenten that was cool" Naruto said

Tenten gave Naruto a thumbs up sigh. _"Great Now I'm turning into Lee" _The remainder of the monster faded away to revel the ninja gardener. Naruto handed Hinata over to Tenten before he made a clone to help him carry the captured gardener. The group then left towards home.

* * *

"Hehehe. Kabuto how did the test run go?" said Orochimaru. In his layer

"The subject responded well. Well enough to hold its own with Uzumaki"

"How about the gas"

"We won't know until later but unfortunately the boy and his team took it out before it reached its destination"

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto with a questing look on his face. "You make it sound like someone got hit by it?"

"Yes my lord. The gas infected Hinata Hyuga."

"Humm...this has potential to become _very_ interesting."

* * *

It was dark. Fog was everywhere. She looked around. Darkness was all she saw.

"_Ware am I?"_Hinata thought. She tried to call out for someone but here voice wouldn't come out _"Whats going on here"_

**YOU WILL NEVER BECOME CLAN HEAD.**

Hinata turned around to see her father stand with a cold stare on his face.

"_No, I've been training."_

**IF YOU CAN EVEN TAKE DOWN A PLANT YOU DON'T DESERVE THE RIGHT TO BE CALLED A NINJA**

Hinata looked to her left to see her cousin Neji with the same stair as he father.

"_Neji how would you say that?"_

**BECAUSE YOU ARE WEEK**

She looked to her right. Hanabi stood there no different from Neji and Hizashi.

"_N...n...o I'm not." _

**WEAK**

**WEAK**

**WEAK**

"_No...stop"_

**WEAK! **

"STOP IT"

* * *

Hinata quickly sat up. She looked down and out the window, she wasn't in her room. She was in the hospital.

"Hey Hinata!" said Naruto walking into view. His trademark smile on his face.

A blush appeared on Hinata's face. "Hello Naruto" she looked away "How did the mission turn out?"

"No need to worry about that!" said Tenten from the other side of the room. "After we drooped you off here Naruto and I gave the Hokage our report" She then walked over and handed Hinata her payment. "Well I'm going to show my Dad my new sword, I'll see you guys later" Tenten said as she walked out.

After the dreaded awkward silence in the room Naruto finally spoke up.

"Um...usually after every Mission I go out to get some ramen, and I was wondering did you wana come with me?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"S...s..sure Naruto" Hinata replied the blush on her face even more evident. _"Is he asking me out on a date! I don't think I'm ready." _

As Naruto walked out the door he didn't notice the three girls hiding behind the door jump in the room when he turned his back.

Ino was the first to speak. "Alright! Plan: Make Naruto Hinata's Love Sla..."

"Ino..." Sakura said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Fine Sakura...gosh. As I was saying, the plan is working!"

"Not this again please." Hinata said worried.

"To late" Tenten said. "On the way back from our mission I told Naruto that you might feel bad because that plant thing knocked you out"

"_so thats why"_ Hinata thought looking down.

"Don't be like that Hinata" Sakura said as she reassured her friend. "We're here to help you get ready for your _date with Naruto!"_

* * *

**Well I guess its alright. I cant say sorry enough ._. **

**Schools almost over for me and I can say I'll have more time on my hands.**

**Next Time!**

**A Date!**

**Hinata's longest day**


	5. A Date?

SheldOg21: I don't own Naruto. If I did Naruto Shippuden movie 3 would have been dubbed in the U.S by now.

A Date!

Hinata's longest Day

"D-D-D-DATE!" yelled Hinata. The red on her face not hiding itself.

"Hinata don't worry I've read enough _Teen Ninja _magazines to know how a proper date should go." Ino said proudly.

"_Teen Ninja_! Everyone knows _Female Ninja_ _Monthly_ has all the real info!" Tenten said.

"Ya right Tenten, when I want to know 10 ways to keep my weapons clean on missions I'll read _Female Ninja Monthly_!"

While the two were going back and forth Sakura and Hinata went on their way to Ichiraku Ramen. On the way over Sakura gave Hinata the low down on dealing with Naruto. Such as when to tell him just to shut up or when a fist needs to meet his face.

While on the other hand...

Naruto just left the hospital, he was on his was to the ramen stand until...

"Hey Naruto!" yelled out a husky voice. Naruto turned around to see..

"Hey Pervy Sage! Oww!" Naruto yelled as Jiraiya hit him on the head.

"I told you not to call me that idiot!" The Toad Sage said to his soon to be apprentice. "Now come on, I need you help with something."

Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement, then they look at the Sage with disappointment. "Forget it. I'm not helping you peek into the bath house again."

"IT'S NOT THAT! And it was only once." said Jiraiya as he thought back to that day...

_*Flashback_

_No way! _

_Come on kid._

_I sad no!_

_I'll teach you a new jutsu._

_What one?_

_Uh...Toad Flame Bombs!_

_Sweet!_

_Naruto, you know what to do._

_Sexy Jutsu!_

_Now here put this camera in you hair._

_Ok._

_5 minuets later_

_AHHHHHHHHH!_

_GET BACK HERE NARUTO!_

_*Flashback end_

"...That day I had 14 broken bones" Naruto cringed at the memory.

"Well the mission was a fail but, it was nice seeing Tsunade run around in nothing but a her underwear(**Me: Why does that sound awesome and WRONG at the same time?**) . But forget about that this time I really need your help!"

"Ok Pervy Sage what it?" He then handed Naruto a letter. It read:

_Dear Great Jiraiya_

_I just loved you original manuscript you gave to me. After reading it over and over I just had to ask if you could make another one for me. I will pay you handsomely, how does 1,000,000 ryo sound? (Watch Naruto episode 177)_

_From Lord of the Claw country _

"And what do you need my help for?" Naruto asked The Sage

"He is talking about the one you wrote! Dammit I don't have time.." Jiraiya quickly grabbed Naruto and quickly ran to the Hot springs aka Jiraiya's place for inspiration.

"_Why do I get the feeling I forgot something?_" Naruto asked himself

* * *

5 hours Later

It was a train wreak. From bad to totally ****ed up. Hinata's day was the worst in the Leaf Village history(**Well not counting the day the 9-tails attacked**). Her hair was covered with brown patches and twigs, her face was scratched up and even the nice dress she wore was ruined! As Hinata entered her home she ran into Neji.

"Lady Hinata! What happened to you?"

She slowly turned her head to him. Her face had a smile on it.

"Oh just fine Cousin"

"...Ok then"

"...IF YOU CALL MY WORST DAY EVER "FINE"! THEN IT WAS JUST DANDY!"

"o_0" As Neji slowly back around the corner he swore he saw a doorway into the Hell itself in Hinata's eyes, then he knew... it was time to leave.

Now, lets look back at her day!

**4 and a half hours ago.**

Sakura had brought Hinata to a clothing store. Hinata had protested that a simple bowl of Ramen doesn't require a dress, but you know Sakura...

"Isn't this a bit much" said Hinata as she looked at the dresses Sakura picked out. "And their all...pink"

"Ya Sakura. We need to get her something that matches her hair" said Ino.

Hinata and Sakura looked at Ino what puzzled looks.

"When did you get here?" they both asked.

"How dare you leave me, and I'm shocked. How can I be any kind of ninja without being stealthy."

Ino showed Hinata the dress she picked out. I was a light purple color and just Hinata's size. Hinata and Sakura both agreed that it was perfect.

**1 hour and 30 minuets later**(because its best to leave the "girl talk" out ._. )

Hinata was walking around the Village. Naruto didn't say what time to be at the Raman stand but it's best to get there early than late. On her way she ran into someone...one of the few people the leaf village was scared of. Not Orochimaru, not Anko, not Itachi, but Tsunade...a drunk Tsunade(**The 5th Hokage+ Alcohol+ Super Strength= Not good)**. Hinata tried to turn and run but it was to late!

'HAY Hinato! I heard Naruta asked ya out!"

"Umm...ya." Hinata tried to walk past her, but...

"Aww come here!" Tsunade garbed Hinata and gave her a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Tsunade let go of Hinata but not before she garbed he shoulders and look into her eyes.

"Now Hinara, now that you and Naruke are going out I need to have "The talk" with you. "Now when a mammy and daddy love each other very much..."

"NOOOOOO" Hinata screamed

**2 hours and 1 uncomfortable talk later...**

After Hinata's "Talk" with the Hokage she was confused and wandering around. She just couldn't get it out of her mind. She heard...things. Things that would haunt her for YEARS to come. Hinata had fainted seven times but Tsunade revived her each time and kept on talking.

Hinata walked towards the Raman stand but she heard a sound. It came from the ally.

"Meow" soon a small cat walked out of the ally. The cat was orange and had dark strips that made it look like a tiger. And it had a red bow on its ear.

Hinata went over to the cat and bent down. "Why hello there. Whats your name?" She went in to pet the cat but...

"Rawww" The cat jumped up and scratched Hinata all over her face.

"Ahhh!" Hinata yelled. She stepped back and looked at the cat.

It was just sitting there looking at something. Hinata looked over to what the cat was staring at. Akamaru was walking towards them.

"Woof(We meet again Tora)" he barked

"Meow(Its been a long time my Rival)"

"Bark Bark(Last time we meet you had the upper hand, but this time no one is here to help you!)"

"Meow(Ha! We shall see Akamaru!)"

Tora and Akamaru charged at each other. Hinata swore it was like a scene in an old cartoon, A giant dust cloud covered them as they had their semi-epic duel. The cloud moved closer to Hinata, but she was too freaked out to move. Hinata got caught up in the cloud as it carried her away from the Raman stand.

**(Ten: Why did you do that to Hinata! Me: Its all part of the master plan here.)**

Hinata didn't know how long she was in there but what she did know was as she was thrown out she rolled down a hill through several bushes and landed face first in mud. Hinata got up and wiped the mud off her face. She finally made it to the ramen stand to see Ayame just about to close it.

"Oh my god what happened to you!" she said as Hinata walked up.

"Nothing important, how long did Naruto wait here?"

"Huh? Naruto haven't see him all day. Witch is weird. Why?"

Hinata had a blank stair on her muddy face. Naruto didn't even show up! He asked her to come and he didn't even show up. Then Hinata did something that would scare anyone who ever knew her.

She got angry

Hinata walked away fuming until she reached her door. She was in a bad mood and would take it all out on the next person to talk to her.

"Lady Hinata. What happened to you?"

**Current time**

"He did WHAT?" yelled Sakura, Ino and Tenten after Hinata told them about her evening.

Niji had called Tenten after he witnessed Hinata yell for the first time. Tenten then called Ino and Sakura.

"Thats it I say we go with Ino's plan now!" Tenten shouted.

"FINALLY!" yelled Ino.

**Cliff hanger jutsu!**

**NEXT TIME**

NARUTO'S TROUBLE

KONOHA NINJA SUPER TEAM

**Me: Sorry if I was mean to Hinata. It had to be done **


	6. Naruto's trouble

**Don't own Naruto. If I did, A Naruto X Bleach game would have been made by now.**

**Naruto's Trouble **

**Konoha Ninja Super Team**

"Hold on Ino, Tenten." Hinata spoke up "He could have had a mission, or something."

"No, if he did, Kakashi-sensei and I would have been called." Sakura added in. The girls nodded in agreement, they didn't notice someone walked in the room.

"What are you girls planning" Neji said as he stood by the door.

"Naruto stood Hinata up!" Ino shouted. Tenten and Sakura covered her mouth but it was too late.

Neji looked at Ino with a death stare. "They went a date?" Neji turned to Hinata as to get the truth.

"Ya…" she said with a slight blush.

"I'll kill him." Neji said as he quickly left the room.

"_Crap._" All four of them thought at the same time.

* * *

Neji was walking in the ally, searching for Uzumaki. On the way he ran into Lee, who was running 500 laps around the village.

"WHATSUPMYTEAMMATENEJI!" Lee said out of breath.

Neji was used to Lee's actions, so he could understand him.

"Naruto and Hinata had a….date, and if that's not bad enough he stood her up!"

"WHAT!" Lee yelled finally catching his breath. "THAT IS MOST UNYOUTHFULL! Neji my teammate we must search for Naruto and find out why he has done this!"

"I think it would be best if we split up." Neji suggested.

"Yahoo!" Lee shouted as he ran off the other way.

* * *

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were training by the lake. Out of no ware Lee came running into their training field. He looked around like he was searching for something, or someone.

"Uh….what's up Lee?" Kiba asked. Shino looked over from his bugs.

Lee looked over to Kiba and Akamaru. "Naruto. Hinata. Date. Stand. Up." He said before taking off.

"Huh? What did he say?"

"Naruto and Hinata had a date. He stood her up." Shino said before leaving. He looked back at Kiba. "I'm going to look for Naruto. What about you?

"I'll kill him!" Kiba shouted.

* * *

Neji was near the Ramen shop, it was where Naruto was usually spotted. As he walked closer he spotted someone eating ramen at a fast paste. Unfortunately Naruto wasn't there. Who he saw was Choji and Shikamaru.

"Have you two seen Naruto?" He asked them, hoping to get a lead on his target. Shikamaru turned around to great Neji.

"Nope. Why do you ask?"

"Ugh. He stood Hinata up on a date."

"Wow, that's such a drag." Shikamaru said as he turned back to his ramen.

Choji stopped eating. He turned to Neji with a serious look on his face.

"Naruto was lucky enough to get a date….and didn't show up?" Choji put down his chop sticks.

"That bastard!"

* * *

All five boys were at the village center. Lee was sitting on box as the rest were discussing Naruto. Lee was in deep thought until some on spoke up to him.

"Lee!" Kiba shouted.

"Huh? What is it?"

"We need to find Naruto and give him the beat down of his life! How dare he…stand up a girl on a date. It's not right!"

Shino nodded in agreement.

Lee stood up. He held his fist in the air.

"My friends I have a suggestion!" Lee turned around to the box he was sitting on. He took out the contents and showed them to the others.

"Hell no! I'm not going to put that on." Neji and Kiba said.

Lee was holding up his and Guy's trademarked jumpsuits but in different colors.

"In order to work as an awesome team we need team uniforms! I have red for Choji, blue for Shino, black for Kiba, and white for Neji!

"No way would I be caught dead in that….THING!" Kiba screamed.

"…If we ware mask and use voice changers no one would notice" Shino noted.

"Fine…As long as we don't do any stupid poses." Neji said

And then it was formed: The Konoha Ninja Super Team!

* * *

Unseen by the boys, a blond girl was watching the madness unfold.

"_This could get out of hand_."

**Next Time!**

**Naruto Vs K.N.S.T**

**A battle to be retold across the ages!**

Naruto: Why wasn't I in this chapter!

Me: Because you're still with Master Jiraiya.

Naruto: Why do you call him "Master"?

Me: Because I'm a fan of his.

Naruto: You're a pervert too!

Me: Hypocrite!

Tenten: You're both idiots.


End file.
